


Good For You

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy Suna, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no editing im so sorry, wrote this in a trance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: Suna gets a sexy outfit and a flogger and surprises handcuffed Komori. They fuck.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/maxpat_/status/1352725249813598211?s=20) by my friend Max. Please check it out, it's beautiful and you can see what Suna is wearing.
> 
> I originally posted this to Twitter but it ended up being 2000 words so I thought I'd throw it up here.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy, and support sunakomo world domination!

Being handcuffed to the bed was not something Komori was unused to at this point.

Suna had already fucked him like that tonight. His legs wrapped around Suna’s lower back, holding on for dear life, his wrists strained and bruised from harsh metal. But he liked the feeling of powerlessness and pretending to cry out for help. As if he needed saving from Suna’s cock.

“I’ll be right back,” Suna had said, lifting his face from Komori’s shoulder after a few minutes of laying together in stickiness. 

“Wait, can you clean me up? And take these off?”

Suna eyed the handcuffs. He wiped off Komori’s stomach with the towel on hand, but didn’t say anything else, leaving him behind on the bed as he walked out of the room. 

“I fucking hate you,” Komori yelled after him, slumping back into the bed as he resigned to sit there with his hands above his head. He tried to relax instead of picturing himself as a decaying corpse still attached to the bed frame when Suna disappeared and never came back.

So he waited, musing over whether they had enough time to finish the movie they’d started last night. He started to get cold. “Rin, I’m cold, come back in here,” he called again, trying his best to sound needy and sweet. 

The door pushed open. “I’m back.”

“Oh my god,” Komori mumbled.

Stepping into the bedroom, Suna stood at the foot of the bed, hip popped, one black gloved hand twirling a flogger. Long legs in stockings– was that a tail between his legs?– a black bodysuit with straps around his thighs and accentuating his chest. A collar. And cat ears.

“You better not laugh,” he said flatly.

Komori’s face was tomato red, complimenting his carrot orange hair. Almost a full meal. His eyes wide. “Why–” he stuttered quietly, mind short-circuited, “–why would I… I’m not laughing. Fuck. When did you even get this stuff?”

“You said it was cute. It got here a few days ago. Any more questions? Or are you going to shut up,” Suna explained with disinterest, setting the flogger on the end of the bed and lifting a knee up to the edge.

“I’ll shut up, I guess,” Komori managed, feeling his blush spread down his neck and chest as Suna knelt next to him. 

Suna smiled and took a moment to dip his face down and kiss Komori. “We don’t have to use that, if you don’t want to. I don’t know, I know we talked about it, but I wanted to surprise you,” he said quietly, nuzzling his cheek and giving him a peck on his earlobe that sent a tingle down his spine. 

“No, I definitely want to,” he said, a little nervously, kissing Suna back on his cheekbone where he could reach with his limited range of motion. “Just be nice, okay? Like, not too nice, I guess. Does it hurt?”

“I don’t know,” Suna said, unhooking his cuffs and guiding him to flip over, then reattaching them at the base of the bed. “Hopefully.”

Komori was on all fours now, facing the wall behind their bed, wrists chained to the grate in front of him. He felt burning in his gut. He was nervous, turned on, excited, and goosebumps ran across his skin as Suna withdrew and he felt his weight on the mattress behind him.

Suna leaned over him, kissing him on the shoulder, something safe and familiar. He started moving across his back, letting his mouth creep down his spine, enjoying the way Komori twitched under his touch. “Motoya,” he said, deciding that Komori was comfortable enough in his new position. “Are you going to be good?” he asked, resuming his kisses down his lower back, reaching the curve of his ass and ducking his head to reach his thighs. 

“Yes,” Komori gasped, head dropping as Suna kissed his balls, and then licked across his asshole, where he was sure the bitter taste of his cum from their first round still lingered. 

He pressed his tongue inside briefly. “You were good earlier,” he commented, licking his lips and tasting himself, sitting up, and grabbing the flogger from behind him.

Komori shivered when he felt the strips of suede fluttering across his lower back. Suna dragged them up and down his skin, letting them tickle his backside, and brush against his hole.

“If you can take it seven times, I’ll fuck you again.”

“Can you do like, a test one?” Komori blurted out, panicking as he no longer felt the flogger against his skin.

“Alright. Since I like you, I’ll even say this one counts. You ready? Baby?” Suna said, softening his tone slightly at the end to reassure him. This was the first time they’d done something like this; no time for aggressive and severe dominance.

“Yeah,” Komori breathed out, tensing automatically. 

Suna withdrew his arm, pulling the tails of the flogger into his other hand. He aimed at Komori’s left cheek, and then flicked his wrist down, letting the strips slide through his hand and then make impact with his skin with low intensity. 

Komori flinched as he felt the light sting from impact, and then relaxed as Suna let the tails drag across his back again. “That wasn’t too bad,” he said.

“Good,” Suna said.

Komori cried out involuntarily as he felt the bite again, this time much harder, but in the same spot. “Ah, fuck, that hurt,” he whined, gripping at the edge of the mattress in front of him.

“No more talking.”

Komori bit his lip. Suna had pulled the flogger away again, leaving him anxious over when the next hit would be. His breaths became heavier, blood rushing to the site of impact, to his face, to his dick. The first one counted, right? So five more.

His head jerked the next time, toes curling, back arching, as the flogger hit him again in the same spot, twice as hard as the last. 

And he was turned on as fuck when he heard Suna grunt behind him as he struck him. 

“That one looked like it stung. You’re doing good, baby,” Suna paused to praise, sliding the tails past his hole again, teasing him with the contact. “I bet you want to get this over with so you can have my cock in you again.”

 _How did you know_ , he thought sarcastically. Komori was wordless as instructed, but he shifted his hips back slightly and exhaled, trying to stay focused amidst the suspense. In another part of his brain, he was surprised at how quickly this had dialed up the sexual tension.

“Where next…” Suna wondered out loud, dragging the flogger up to his back again, brushing along his sides, and then down again towards his thighs.

Komori winced as he pulled away again, bracing himself for a new section of skin to get stung in the name of foreplay.

He yelped, dropping to his chest as Suna hit him in the same spot for a fourth time, same intensity as the last time. _Fuck_ , he thought, biting the pillow in front of him. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It looks so pretty and red. Wish you could see yourself.” Suna reached out a hand to smooth over the area. He let his hand slide a few inches over and cup Komori’s balls, massaging them lightly. “Almost done now.”

Komori groaned, low and scratchy in his throat, body jerking as Suna started to touch him.

Suna removed his hand and considered where to land the next three hits. He’d save the other ass cheek; he wanted to spank him when he was fucking him. 

He placed another light hit on the right half of Komori’s lower back, avoiding his spine and ribcage. He grinned when Komori whined. He was getting impatient himself, so in quick succession he struck him again harder in the same area.

“Last one, baby,” he muttered. He paused for a moment, unzipping the conveniently designed bodysuit where his cock was dying to be let out, adjusting himself and picking up lube from behind him. 

Komori perked up at the sound of the bottle being uncapped. He wanted to shout at him to fuck his brains out, but he was waiting for the last hit so he could meet the requirements to be fucked. _Please hurry up you motherfucker_.

Suna was panting, letting his cock slide in between Komori’s ass cheeks, coated generously in lube.

Komori could have cried. Even though he’d had Suna’s cock countless times, he wondered if this was the time that he wanted it the most. Maybe not more than that one time he’d been away for two weeks with his family. But like, up there, for sure.

He’d almost forgotten about the last hit when he felt it, white hot, stinging like needles on his flank. The pain made his dick jump, but excitement overpowered his instinct to cry out.

“Fuck me, Rin,” he begged instead, assuming he was free to talk now that he’d completed his service. He strained against the handcuffs, wishing he could turn around and attack him, push him down and bounce up and down on his cock like a jackrabbit. 

Komori didn’t have to wait more than a moment. Suna threw the flogger to the side and shoved inside him, moaning and falling half forward, hands digging into the bed on either side of him. As Komori twisted his head to the side, he urgently crashed his lips against his.

“Fuck, you were so good Toya, so fucking good for me. And god, you’re so fucking tight, mgh,” he grunted into his mouth as he railed him from behind relentlessly. 

“Your cock,” Komori moaned back, moving his hips in time to meet each of Suna’s thrusts, a tempo that he knew by heart. “I love your cock.”

“Yeah? God,” Suna said, pulling back and grabbing his hips to hold him steady. He slapped his ass on the cheek he’d spared earlier. _Never gets old_. “I’m gonna fill you up again, little cum slut,” he moaned, head tipping back. He closed his eyes and didn’t hold back as he raced towards orgasm.

“Oh my god, I think I’m gonna cum, I can’t– please,” Komori whined, nearly sobbing as he was unable to touch his own cock. It wouldn’t take anything, at this point, to put him over the edge. 

“Yeah, cum for me baby, wanna feel you on my cock. You can do it, Toya, you wanna make me proud?” Suna slapped his ass again, about to tip over himself.

“Fuck, Rin, yes,” Komori garbled, his desire to please Suna more overriding the need for stimulation. He felt everything unleash, and he was cumming, onto the sheets, splattering everywhere as his dick was knocked around by Suna’s thrusts.

“Oh _shit_ , good job baby, I’m cumming too, gonna give it to you,” Suna breathed out, throat tight as his eyes rolled back and he fucked into Komori a few more times and let himself go inside him. 

As quickly as he could manage to shuffle to the front of the bed, he freed Komori’s wrists and pulled him into his lap, panting and cradling his face. Cum was already leaking out from Komori’s ass onto his outfit. _Whatever_. He kissed him and stroked his hair.

“I couldn’t even see you,” Komori pouted, reaching up to flick Suna’s cat ears and stick a finger under his collar. 

Suna chuckled. “Sorry, I guess I didn’t think that through. You okay? I don’t know if that was too much or not.”

“Hmm,” Komori said, tapping on his chin and ducking his head under Suna’s chin, resting his cheek against his chest. “I think I’d be okay if you let me fuck you in this now.”

“C’mon, be serious. If you wanna do this again I need to know if you liked it.”

“Yeah, it was fucking great,” Komori said. “I still want to fuck you.”

Suna laughed, and Komori held a private smile for how the rumble in his chest felt against his face. “Okay, after we rest. And you gotta use a condom, I didn’t get ready for that.”

“Boo,” Komori said, frowning.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

“I don’t think that makes sense in this context.”

“Okay, fuck you.”

“No, I’m fucking you.”


End file.
